<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B#RN by chefzefronk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836490">B#RN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk'>chefzefronk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>So What - LOONA (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not accept the fate of the moon. Get off the track. Reveal to the world the hidden side. Burn yourself.”</p>
<p>“The moon does not shine by itself. The moon reflects the light of the sun. The moon orbits around the earth. Always showing the same side. So, no one knows what is on the back of the moon.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B#RN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umm i know im supposed to be working on the AU, but this was an assignment for my Literature class, so i had to do this instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BUT-</p>
<p>I got inspiration from scenes from loona's new mv, so im giving you guys this as a gift. Be grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jk, but ill probably have a new chapter of the AU done by at least the middle/end of next week.</p>
<p>Thanks for your support, and stan loona!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 21st ; Year 2130</p>
<p>I wake up to pure darkness, no light from anything. The sun, which had been just fine about 3 months ago, disappeared like smoke into thin air. The stars were never really visible from the day I was born, which was kind of sad now that I think about it, but those aren't visible right now either. We do have the moon, large and....just orbiting us there. Without the sun, there's no light reflecting off of the moon, so that's a lost cause. </p>
<p>"Caleo, hurry up and get your butt down here. We need to go and get more supplies from the town hall today before we don't make it and starve to death instead, " my sister, Luna called out to me from downstairs in the living room.</p>
<p>Since we live in a country that was overtaken by a mafia, they forgot all about our town. They left us here to fend for ourselves, minus the once every two months supplies delivery.</p>
<p>"I'm coming," I replied, throwing on a jacket and grabbing my black face mask. The level of fine dust has risen a lot these past few days, so we need to be careful to not inhale it and get sick. "Give me like....5 minutes, I need to wash my face!"</p>
<p>"No you don't, hurry up and throw on a hat. Also, make sure you wear the face mask you have. We don't need to get sick, and we don't need our friends recognizing us and coming over to steal our food."</p>
<p>"Relax I'm right here. We can head out now," I told Luna as I headed towards the door, dragging her with me.</p>
<p>As we walked the streets of our town, named Luxus, I began to reminisce on the past. Memories of our friends, family, parents, and our whole lives flooded my mind at once, bringing a migraine along with it.</p>
<p>"Caleo," Loona started, "Are you alright? Do you need a break?"</p>
<p>I didn't realize I let a groan slip past my lips as the migraine hit.</p>
<p>"Just a migraine, I'm alright though," I said rubbing my temples.</p>
<p>"Ok, well we're here already, but it's a little too......quiet," She said, glancing around the building's outskirts.</p>
<p>I looked around the area, and realized that she was right. It's never this quiet over here, normally there are people everywhere in what we call the 'safe zone', which is the perimeter surrounding the hall.</p>
<p>"Well, let's just check inside. Look, the door is open," I said as I began walking over in excitement to walk into the hall.</p>
<p>"Yah, wait for me, you're walking too fast."</p>
<p>As we walked into the hall, my gut told me to try and find the computer room. Turning down the many hallways, we eventually got to a big room filled with....you guessed it, computers. I turned to my left to flip on a light switch, when the large screen at the front of the room turned on.</p>
<p>My sister and I walked towards it, and as soon as we were directly in front of it, a video appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>As it began to play, a loud voice blurred through the speakers. The voice, mind you being very muffled, said something along the lines of:</p>
<p>"In order for there to be light, you must reveal the hidden side. To achieve that, you may need to burn it. Burn the darkness away. Burn (it) yourself."</p>
<p>I had no clue what that meant, but as I turned to look at my sister, she seemed to get what that meant. </p>
<p>"We have to burn it," she started, looking at me.</p>
<p>"Ok, I got that much Captain Obvious," I told her, "What exactly do we have to burn though?"</p>
<p>"In order to save our town....and everyone living on this planet. We need to 'reveal the hidden side'. We need to burn the moon."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>